I Can Try
by Priestess Aishisu
Summary: Numbuh Four likes Numbuh Three and everybody knows it except her. Numbuh Five and Numbuh One like each other but there's the whole Lizzie factor. Numbuh Two meets a mysterious girl. COMPLETE
1. TRY: Treehouse Riot, Yes?

Priestess Aishisu: Well, my Codename: Kids Next Door fanfiction Time Heals All Burns was a colossal failure. Yet in my other profile, I got 15 reviews for a one-chapter Codename: Kids Next Door fanfiction. Maybe it was just the fact that the 3/4 pairing is more popular than Chad/Cree. (Well, considering I can only find two of them not including mine I should say that this is quite likely.) So I'll give it another shot.

Names:

1=Nigel

2=Hoagie

3=Kuki

4=Wallabee

5=Abigail

Pairings (Only ones that I'm sure of):

1/5 (Two possible triangles: 5/1/Lizzie and 1/5/2)

3/4 (No triangles, just Wally in deep denial)

Warnings: OOCness and a high lack of plot. Not much else.

Anything Else: I've been looking at anime pictures of the Kids Next Door. I would like to thank bizarro4 for drawing the pictures that not only inspired at least two scenes, but gave me ideas for the colors of the KND's eyes.

* * *

Abigail Lincoln, a.k.a Numbuh Five, wondered if everybody had to be this patient. She was sitting, dressed in a blue tank top and gold hoop earrings, her long dark hair untied from its braid. Sitting behind her, her friend Kuki Sanban**—**a.k.a Numbuh Three**—**was happily brushing it. Kuki was lucky that none of the other Kids Next Door had long hair**—**any of them would throw a fit.

Then again...

She smirked at the memories of how the seemingly innocent girl could scare their tough**-**guy member Wallabee Beadles, a.k.a Numbuh Four. Maybe it was the other Kids Next Door who were lucky.

"Numbuh Five! Numbuh Three! What are you doing?"

Abigail rolled her brown eyes and stood up, glaring at their leader Nigel Uno**—**a.k.a Numbuh One. He was a bald British kid dressed in a red sweatshirt and gray shorts. His sunglasses hid his blue eyes**—**which was a real shame, in her opinion.

"Aw, keep your thick head on, Baldy," she snapped, putting on her trademark red cap. She liked Nigel well enough, he was just a bossy pest. When they first became a team years ago, there was a lot of friction between them**—**probably due to the fact that a lot of people seemed to think Abigail would be a more capable leader. Since then, they had learned to respect each other**—**but Abigail still wished he wouldn't be such an uptight jerk.

Nigel scowled at Abigail. For an incredibly intelligent person, she was incredibly dense. He hated it when she glared at him like that, hated her for making her feel guilt. Confident and cool in a crisis, he would run away screaming like a little girl if there was real trouble.

Which was probably why people thought her the more capable leader. She always remained self**-**assured and collected. And she could be highly infuriating as well.

"Numbuh Two! Numbuh Four!" he barked at Wallabee and Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr., a.k.a Numbuh Two. Wallabee was a green**-**eyed blonde dressed in blue jeans and an orange hooded sweatshirt. He was sitting on the couch reading Cartoon Network's magazine on one of their shows**—**"Codename: Kids Next Door."

Hoagie was a plump kid with dark gray eyes and reddish brown hair covered by a pilot's cap. Numbuh Five knew he had a crush on her, but she didn't really care.

He glanced up from the Yipper comic he was reading and said, "What's the deal? Numbuh Five was just letting Numbuh Three play with her hair. I mean, it isn't as if she did anything **wrong."**

Nigel scowled and stomped out of the room.

**"What?!"** Wallabee shouted in his Australian accent. "That isn't true at all!"

"_Oo_**-**_oooh,_ does Whittle Wally have a whittle seek**-**wit?" cooed Hoagie in baby**-**talk, smirking when Wallabee's complexion went brick**-**red. He snatched the magazine and burst out laughing.

"Couldn't**–**ha**-**ha**–**fight his**–**hee**-**hee**–**wayout of a**–**heh**-**heh**–wet paper bag! **That is so true!" Actually, that wasn't what Wallabee had been yelling about, but he preferred it to the true secret.

"Hand it over," said Abigail, snatching it and immediately catching the real secret. _Numbuh Four has a crush on Numbuh Three? Numbuh Five knew it all along!_

"Ooh, lemme see!" cried Kuki excitedly, grabbing the magazine.

"Give it back!" yelled Wallabee, his cheeks turning bright red as he tried to grab the magazine from the pale girl. Kuki was a cute, slim Japanese girl with huge purple eyes and long strait black hair. She was wearing a floaty green sweatshirt and skintight black pants. She was the prettiest girl Wallabee had ever met.

Kuki smiled and lifted the magazine just out of his reach. Soon he was chasing her all through the tree house (which has over seventy floors.)

* * *

"What was _that_ all about?" Hoagie asked, puzzled. "I didn't think Numbuh Four would make that big a deal out of it. I mean, the magazine called _me_ a big fat geek. Besides, what does he care what the Delightful Children From Down the Lane think?"

Abigail couldn't help laugh at Hoagie's ignorance. "No, foo. That's not what Numbuh Four doesn't want Numbuh Three to see. He has a crush on her and isn't admitting it."

"_O_**–**Oh," replied Hoagie knowingly. He was a big fat geek, but he wasn't stupid. He was a very good friend of Wallabee, and even he by now must have noticed Wallabee's not**-**so**-**secret crush on the charming girl. (It's certainly well**-**noted among the fanfiction**-**writing community!)

Suddenly, all the intercoms in the tree house went on full blast and a voice screamed**—**

* * *

"Gimme that!" yelled Wallabee, tackling Kuki to the ground and brandishing the magazine triumphantly.

"You give me that magazine, Numbuh Four, or I'll tell everybody that you have baby duckies on your boxers!" threatened Kuki, her purple eyes very bright and determined.

Wallabee went white. _I have got to get a lock._ "You wouldn't dare," he challenged, suddenly realizing with a sharp jolt that they were in the intercom room**—**anything said into one of these microphones would be heard in the entire tree house.

Kuki flung back her head and shouted, "Hey, everybody, Numbuh Four wears**—**"

Wallabee slapped the hand not holding the magazine over her mouth, using his teeth to rip out the page with his profile and humiliating secret. Then he ripped it into shreds and walked away, throwing the magazine at Kuki.

"Read it now, Sheila."

Kuki, naturally, had no idea what a Sheila was. But she smiled gleefully anyway and grabbed a mike, turning all the speakers on full blast and shrieking, "NUMBUH FOUR WEARS BABY DUCKY UNDERWEAR!!!"

She then sprinted out, Wallabee right on her tail.

* * *

"NUMBUH FOUR WEARS BABY DUCKY UNDERWEAR!!!"

Hoagie gasped and Abigail stared at the intercom. They then promptly cracked up, collapsing on the couch they were sitting (or in Hoagie's case leaning) on in hysterics.

* * *

"What is going on here?" Nigel cried upon returning from his date with his clingy, possessive girlfriend Lizzie. Had it been you, you might have reacted the same way.

Abigail and Hoagie were still in hysterics about the ducky thing, or maybe about the fact that Wallabee was chasing Kuki in circles around the room. She was laughing and even doing dance moves, he was blushing like a tomato and screaming, "Take that back you cruddy Sheila!"

Abigail stood up and muttered, "Numbuh Five is out of here."

So of course Wallabee and Kuki would slam right into her.

The result was that she crashed into Nigel and they ended up lying on the ground, her on top of him. Wallabee was lying on top of Kuki, and he swiftly started tickling her. Hoagie laughed so hard he fell off the couch.

"Numbuh Five, get **off** of me!" cried Nigel, his cheeks going slightly pink at the warm weight of Abigail's slender frame. He did _not_ want to admit that he was enjoying it.

Abigail couldn't help but laugh at his expression as she got off him. She bent to pick up his sunglasses, ignoring him snap, "And just **what** is so funny?"

She stared at him with warm eyes the shade of honey with candlelight reflecting on it. His mouth shut and he stared at her, his sky blue eyes searching her golden**-**brown ones.

"Numbuh Five..."

She smiled slightly and set his glasses back on him. "You know, boss, maybe you should try acting less like you want to rule everything. I'd like you better that way."

To her surprise she replied softly, "All right. I can try."


	2. CRY: Crushes Rattle You

Priestess Aishisu: Reviews! Reviews! This is practically a songfic, due to Abigail singing a song at the party. Now to reply to my lovely reviewers:

**Ronnie, Nic, and the other KND:** **Ronnie: (laughing her head off)  
#1: whats so funny?   
Ronnie: hehehe, Wally wears baby ducky boxers! oh, how i would luv to see that!  
#1: (throws Ronnie a confused look) he does?  
#4: I DO NOT!  
#3: do too!  
#4: (glares at #3) your such a lil' blabber mouth!  
#2: now now, #4, you dont wanna hurt her feelings, would you now?   
#3: (stares confusingly at #4) what does #2 mean, #4?  
#4: well, i...uhh, i-  
Nic: nuttin #3, (wispers into #2's ear) cmon man, dunt spoil the fun!  
Ronnie: Hey #1, how waz your date with Lizzie?  
#1: (glances baq at #5) well...it waz...ok!   
#5: huh, what d'ya mean, by 'ok'?  
Ronnie & Nic: (snickers)  
#1: (glares at them) you did that on purpose!   
#5: did what on purpose?  
#1: nuttin, #5? (hides himself from his blushing)  
#5: (stares at #1 suspiciously) ok??  
#3: wats with you boys, anyways?   
#1 & #4: (blush at the girls)   
#4: um, well, you see, #3-  
Ronnie & Nic burst out laughing  
#2: whats so funny this time?  
Ronnie: (says between laughs) YOUR PANTS RIPPED, #4!   
#1,#2,#3,& #5 look at the back of #4! theres a hole in #4's pants, showing baby ducks on his boxers!  
#'s 1,2,3,5 burst out laughing too!  
#3: HAHAHA, TOLD YA GUYS! HEHEHE!  
#4: why, ya lil'...(chases #3 out of the room)  
Nic: (says behind snickers) hehehe, well, hope u enjoyed, c ya l8er!**

_Priestess Aishisu: O.O This is the longest review I've ever gotten!_

**Princess Rusty: I like that. Keep going, please.**

_Priestess Aishisu: Thanks_

**Crisca: jajajaja I love your fanart! Only a question? Do you ever see the page of KND of Bizarro? Because your fanfic makes me remember her fanarts! They are so cute! Please Continue!**

_Priestess Aishisu: **-**.**-** If you read the author's note, you'll notice that I based parts of the fanfiction on her fanart._

**Silverflare07: Oh that's cute!**

**I can't wait for chapter 2!! Hurry!**

**No pressure of course !**

_Priestess Aishisu: Thank you!_

* * *

It was an unusually**—**even disturbingly**—**quiet day. Hoagie was reading a Yipper comic, Nigel was working on some machine, and Abigail was writing lyrics on a piece of paper as she tried to decide something to sing at the party they were going to. This time Hoagie was the dateless one (no, Abigail didn't go out with Nigel. He was stuck with Lizzie again.) Abigail was going to sing.

So yeah, it was fairly quiet. You don't _really_ think that's going to last, do you?

Right on cue, Kuki danced in with Hoagie's MP3 Player, the Rainbow Monkey song blaring so loudly that the entire tree house trembled. "Rainbow Monkey, Rainbow Money," she sang happily.

Wallabee stormed in, shouting something at the top of his lungs. no one could hear him over the reverberating song**—**and trust me, it's better that way.

"Every one is made of a big rain**—hey!"** cried Kuki as Wallabee pulled the headphones right off her ear and flung them**—**MP3 Player and all**—**against the wall.

"Hey, I still liked that!" whined Hoagie.

"Stupid...cruddy...girl..." muttered Wallabee, flushed and breathing hard from yelling so much. He dusted off his hands in a self**-**satisfied 'well, that's that' way.

Kuki smiled. "I may be a 'stupid cruddy girl', but you have baby duckies on your undies!" she teased, before quickly running out with Wallabee right on her tail.

Abigail glanced at Nigel, expecting him to have a fit. He didn't. He just stared with a 'what the fuck?' O.O expression. "Uhh...what was that all about?"

"Remember three weeks ago when Numbuh Four was chasing Numbuh Three and they slammed into Numbuh Five and Numbuh Five landed on top of you?"

"Yeah," replied Nigel. _How could I forget?_ His cheeks flushed bright pink.

Luckily, she didn't notice. "And you remember that when you left, Numbuh Four had been reading the magazine with the new show starring the five of us?"

"Oh, was that what it was about?"

"Yeah. Anyway, Numbuh Four has a crush on Numbuh Three and didn't tell her"**—**"I knew it!"**—**"and the magazine said so. Numbuh Three grabbed it and he chased her through the entire tree house and ripped up the page, so she shouted into the intercom that he had baby ducky underwear**—**must have walked in on him while he was changin'**—**and that was why he was chasing her."

_Great. The most embarrassing moment in my life happened because Numbuh Four won't just tell Numbuh Three how he feels about her. Stupid emotions!_

Luckily (that's twice in one chapter!) Abigail wasn't a mind**-**reader. She smiled at him and got up. "I'm gunnu write in my room. It's safer."

She walked away very quickly so he couldn't see that her eyes were filling with tears. _That idiot. He doesn_'_t even realize how Numbuh Five feels about him. To him it was just Numbuhs Three and Four being clumsy. He doesn't realize how hard Numbuh Five's heart was beating, he doesn't know how wonderful it felt to be so near him. It isn't as if he likes Numbuh Five._

* * *

Nigel, Wallabee, and Hoagie were waiting around in suits. Lizzie was clinging to Nigel's arm, spouting some garbage about how wonderful this night was going to be.

Nigel glanced at her. She was a plain, plump girl with glasses. She was wearing a very pale, ice**-**blue dress threaded with silver and her red hair was twined with the same silver threads. She was prettier than usual, but Nigel didn't care if she was a supermodel. He would much prefer that it was Abigail.

Wallabee, however, had no preferences that he didn't get. He was staring, stunned, at how beautiful Kuki was.

She had on a long spaghetti strap dress of dark green velvet with silver outlines of glittering butterflies on it. She had her hair pulled back, along with some small braids here and there, in a bun and the ends sticking up. She also had two oriental**—**chopstick things**—**Wallabee didn't know what they were called**—**going through the bun. Around her neck she wore the silver necklace that he had gotten her for her birthday, along with a pair of earrings. All in all she looked, well, great.

And Hoagie was dateless.

"Well, wish Numbuh Five luck, y'all," said a familiar voice from behind them.

Nigel gaped speechlessly. She wore a long fitted strapless dress of beautiful blue silk. Her hair was free from its bun, and flowed around her like black silk.

"Why are you staring?" Abigail asked, apprehensively tugging at her hair. She suddenly wished the neckline of her dress wasn't so low. "Does Numbuh Five look all right?"

"A**–**All right!" Nigel spluttered, his cheeks going pink. Why did that dress have to be so tight? "I've never seen a human look _this_ wonderful since...ever!"

"Um...thanks, Numbuh One," replied Abigail, blushing. _Note to self, wear hair like this more often._ "Well, Numbuh Five better be getting to that stage."

Lizzie fumed in jealousy, then smiled sweetly at Nigel. "Come on," she said in a syrupy**-**sweet voice. "Let's get on the dance floor before it gets crowded."

* * *

Abigail took a deep breath as she got on the stage and gazed at the crowd. _Come on, Numbuh Five, you can do this,_ she thought, more a plea than something she actually believed.

She picked up the mike. "Is this thing on?" There was one of those ringing static noises. "Guess so."

Nigel watched her with a tiny smile. Lizzie was still gabbing about something or another, but he wasn't even pretending to pay attention. Abigail seemed almost nervous, but that wasn't possible. She was never nervous, or so he thought.

Abigail sighed and started singing. It was a very nice song, one he had never heard.

"_Wherever I am I can see you  
But I can't make you see me  
I hear every word that you say  
But you can't hear me scream"_

People were starting to dance now, Kuki and Wallabee already king and queen of the dance floor. Again. Hoagie was dancing with a slender, tan girl with pale hair and dark eyes.

"_You think you can do nothing wrong  
And I can do nothing right at all  
I watch you with another girl  
And wish that was me in your arms"___

Nigel was vaguely aware of Lizzie dancing, steering him around like a bulldog.

"_If you'd give me a chance  
I know it could work out  
If I can try, can't you?  
Just give me a chance  
I can work it out"_

He didn't even pay attention to her or whatever she was daydreaming about. Didn't she know you didn't tell anybody your daydreams? He sighed and continued watching Abigail.

"_If you'd just let me try  
I know you could be mine  
If I can try, why won't you?  
Let me try, just this once  
Let me make you mine"_

Hoagie watched the girl dancing with him in a kind of shock. She had been without a date, like him, but he hadn't expected her to ask him to dance. Certainly no one else had.

"_I've watched old friends  
Discover new feelings  
Some fade into the dark  
And others glow in the light"_

She was very pretty, tall and graceful with long pale hair. Her eyes were so dark she seemed to suck out light. But her smile was so bright it seemed to return it tenfold.

"_I've found some too  
All by myself  
And I've wondered  
If you feel the same"_

Wallabee flung Kuki about eight feet in the air. She did an elegant flip and he caught her, setting her gracefully on her feet. They immediately returned to dancing.

"_I don't know why I bother  
Watching you out there with her  
But I can't stop my heart pounding  
Whenever you look in my eyes"_

She was smiling and happy, her slender body moving in perfect rhythm with the music. Her body was so near his. He wondered if this should make him like slow songs or hate them.

"_If you'd give me a chance  
I know it could work out  
If I can try, can't you?  
Just give me a chance  
I can work it out"_

Nigel sighed as he watched Abigail. She was so beautiful, so calm, so incredibly talented. A few more songs and there would be the special dance where the dance King and Queen (who he knew would be Wallabee and Kuki) would dance for the audience, and Abigail would do the same with some random guy from the audience. He felt an irrational surge of jealousy. _I wish it was me..._

"_If you'd just let me try  
I know you could be mine  
If I can try, why won't you?  
Let me try, just this once  
Let me make you mine"_

Kuki smiled at Wally as she danced. He was so cute when he was blushing like that, and he was an incredible dancer. She wondered what his big secret was.

"_I wish you'd give me a chance  
I wish you'd just let me try  
You'd see I'm not the stupid girl  
That I know you think I am"_

Lizzie scowled at Nigel, finally noticing that he wasn't paying any attention to her. _It's that vixen Abigail's fault. Ugh, I wish she would just disappear!_

"_I know just as much as you  
Maybe I know even more  
Stop acting like you do  
You'll see the truth, I'm sure"_

She knew her Nigey liked Abigail, whether he knew it yet or not. She didn't really blame him**—**Abigail was smart and talented and beautiful. What she wouldn't give to just bury her somewhere.

"_If you'd give me a chance  
I know it could work out  
If I can try, can't you?  
Just give me a chance  
I can work it out"_

Abigail watched Nigel, wondering if he knew this song was dedicated to him. Of course not. She didn't know how much time she spent thinking about him, how difficult it was to stand that he already had a girlfriend**—**and Lizzie Callahan, no less! (I have no idea what Lizzie's last name is."

"_If you'd just let me try  
I know you could be mine  
If I can try, why won't you?  
Let me try, just this once  
Let me make you mine"_

She gazed out and softly sang the last lines.

"_You told me you'd try  
Is it true?  
I promise I can try  
Will you?"_

* * *

"Well, it's time for the main event," said the Delightful Children in a creepy monotone. "The dance King and Queen will share a dance, and so will Abigail Lincoln and a randomly selected boy from the audience.

The dance King and Queen are**—**" There was one of those annoying dramatic pauses. "Kuki Sanban and Wallabee Beadles."

The audience erupted into cheering as a blushing Kuki and Wally walked onto the dance floor. No one seemed the slightest bit surprised.

"And Abigail Lincoln will dance with**—**" another dramatic pause, made more dramatic by stage lights dancing around to select the boy who would dance. Nigel ground his teeth.

The lights came to a halt, and the Delightful Children finished their sentence**—**"Nigel Uno."


	3. TRAP: Trouble, Romance, and Panic

Priestess Aishisu: Only two reviews. 

**Lady Serenity Moon Child: I really liked this story, though you seemed to understate the fact (In the First Chapter) that even though Nigel does freak out, A LOT, he is still a great leader who keeps them all together. You did better in the second one though.**

**UPDATE SOON!**

_Priestess Aishisu: I know that he is a great leader, I was just trying to establish that **he** thinks Abigail would be the better leader._

**Princess Rusty: I love it! It's great! But the mp3 player thing seemed kind of inspired by another fic, was it?  
Don't take weeks to make a new chapter, hear?**

**ps. Are the Delightfuls trying to play match-maker (yeah right) or are they trying to kill off #1 and#5 at the same time?**

_Priestess Aishisu: Actually it was inspired by the time my little brother threw my MP3 player against the wall and broke it. Though I don't think he has baby duckies on his underwear...They're trying to kill them off, duh! **I**'m the one playing matchmaker._

* * *

**"Me!?"** Nigel cried. The next thing he knew, maybe a hundred hands were pushing him to the dance stage, ignoring his weak protest ("I can't dance!). He tumbled forward and barely escaped slamming right into Abigail.

She was looking at him with a half**-**smile, hands on her hips, her eyebrow lifted with something similar to amusement. "Umm...." he tried to remember his complaint. "I can't dance."

She laughed softly. "Neither can I," she admitted. "I guess we'll just have to make it up as we go along."

He started to protest, but the music had already started and he _had_ wanted to dance with her. A few more moments of inner struggle, and he smiled. "All right."

_I get such a thrill when you look in my eyes  
My heart skips a beat girl I feel so alive  
Please tell me baby if all this is true  
Cause deep down inside all I wanted was you_  
  
"This is so unfair," whined Hoagie, watching his friends. Wallabee and Kuki were already King and Queen of the dance again, and Abigail and Nigel were doing very well. They all seemed to be having fun.  
  
_O-o-oh, makes me wunnu dance  
O-o-oh, it's a new romance  
O-o-oh, I look into your eyes  
O-o-oh, best years of our lives_  
  
"What is?" Beth asked. Beth Killingworth was the girl dancing with him, and already he knew quite a bit about her—she was a girl his age who liked writing stories, she was from Great Britain, her parents were divorced and her father's crazy girlfriend Zermeen had driven her out of her house. He had already invited her to stay in the tree house, though he hadn't asked the other operatives yet.  
  
_When we first met I could hardly believe  
The things that would happen that we could achieve  
So let's be together for all of our time  
Girl I'm so thankful that you are still mine_  
  
"All my friends are dancing and having fun except me!" he replied, blushing. He didn't want Beth to think he was a baby.  
  
_O-o-oh, makes me wunnu dance  
O-o-oh, it's a new romance  
O-o-oh, I look into your eyes  
O-o-oh, best years of our lives_  
  
Beth smiled, lifting an eyebrow. She grabbed Hoagie and pulled him to the dance floor, starting to dance. She was a terrific dancer.  
  
_My world's a better place cuz I know that you're mine  
This love is so real and it's no surprise  
Cause through the years I'll be right by your side_  
  
Encouraged by this, other people started to dance. The Kids Next Door and Beth remained on center stage, and no one really seemed to be complaining.  
  
_O-o-oh, makes me wunnu dance  
O-o-oh, it's a new romance  
O-o-oh, I look into your eyes  
O-o-oh, best years of our lives_  
  
The Delightful Children watched. The other kids dancing had been unexpected, but the Kids Next Door were still right where they wanted them. And now they had all five.  
  
_So you always consider me an ugly duckling  
Treat me like a Nostradamus   
Which is why I have to keep my shine on  
And break a little something to get my mind on  
Cause you have my mind gone_  
  
"You know, Numbuh One, for somebody who can't dance you're pretty good," Abigail remarked, spinning around and turning back to him.  
  
_Turn the lights on,  
Come on baby, let's rewind song  
Cause all I wunnu do is make  
The next years the best years  
All night long_  
  
"Me?" he cried in surprise, his cheeks heating up. "I was following you!"  
  
She smiled and laughed.  
  
_O-o-oh, makes me wunnu dance  
O-o-oh, it's a new romance  
O-o-oh, I look into your eyes  
O-o-oh, best years of our lives  
O-o-oh, Makes me wunnu dance  
O-o-oh, it's a new romance  
O-o-oh, I look into your eyes  
O-o-oh, best years of our lives_  
  
The moment the song ended, the ground lurched up and swallowed them.

* * *

"Uugh..." Hoagie moaned, then his eyes snapped open. "Where are we?"  
  
Wherever they were, it was far too dark to tell for certain. There was a light up on a ledge, and the figures of the Delightful Children appeared. "Oh, my, idiotic, are we? I was certain you would know by now that this was a trap! Now, each of you and your dancing partners must pass a series of obstacles. Enjoy."

* * *

"Well, this is just peachy," muttered Abigail, staring at the rickety bridge hung over a boiling lake of lava.  
  
"Uh...how about we split up? You go this way, I go the other way! Bye!" Abigail's hand snapped out and grabbed the tip of his shirt before he had run four inches.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere except over that bridge," she snapped, yanking him onto it. Gazing distastefully at the lava, she muttered, "I shouldn't have worn a dress today."  
  
"B–B–B–B–B–B–But..." stuttered Nigel. "There's lava!"  
  
"Aw, keep your shorts on," she snapped again. Nigel was baffled on two accounts—the first that she seemed to suddenly be angry at him, and the second:  
  
"But I'm not _wearing_ shorts."  
  
Abigail scowled. "It's just an **expression,"** she snarled, not glancing at him as she gripped the rope at the side of the bridge. "And you call Numbuh _Five_ stupid."  
  
"I never called you stupid!" he cried, then picked up on the insult. "What do you mean, I'm stupid! I am not stupid, I have a perfectly intelligent mind thank you very much."  
  
"Oh yeah," she replied derisively. "You got such an intelligent head, you don't even **care** what's going on in other people's heart. Or _know_ what's going on in yours!"  
  
"What do you mean I don't care?" yelled Nigel, very mad now. "And I know exactly what's going on in my mind!" It just isn't anything I can let you know.  
  
"Yeah, you love Lizzie Callahan."  
  
That did it.  
  
Without thinking it through, Nigel stormed up to Abigail and spun her around so they were facing each other. "I do **not** love **_Lizzie!"_** he shouted.  
  
Then he kissed her.


	4. HMM: Hair, Mischief, and Mystery

Priestess Aishisu: No reviews. Honestly, why do I bother? 

I've been asked what age they are. Well, there's a reason I never said so**—**nothing seems right. Sometimes it seems like they're the same age as in the show, others they seem too mature to be part of the Kids Next Door. I say they're thirteen. As to why they have their memories, you use your imagination.

* * *

It was so unusual.(One of)the fantasies she'd been having for years, since she was ten, had finally become reality. And it was on an unstable bridge over a simmering sea of lava. This was something she hadn't considered even in her wildest imaginations.

* * *

When Nigel forced himself to pull away (three more seconds and he would have never been able to) they were both flushed and breathing heavily, and Abigail was staring at him wide**-**eyed.

"D**–**Di**–**Did you just...?" she gasped out, not able to finish her sentence.

Nigel turned away, bowing his head. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, feeling the prickle of tears and desperately holding them back. _You stupid brainless idiot!_ His mind yelled. _What did you just do? I wouldn't be surprised if she never speaks to you again!_

"Wait, Numbuh One." Abigail grabbing his wrist and turned them so they were facing each other. "Are you crying?"

"No!" he cried defensively, wiping his eyes quickly with his free hand. "I**–**I just have something in my eye!" _That is the lamest excuse ever! The baby used that! No one would buy it!_

"Uh**-**huh," Abigail replied skeptically. She stared at him, her honey**-**golden eyes earnest and penetrating. "And what do you mean, you don't love Lizzie? You've been going out with her for years!"

"I can't **stand** her," Nigel replied, so vehement Abigail stepped backwards in surprise. "I love _you._ I've just been using Lizzie as an excuse **not** to tell you because I know you don't feel the same."

Abigail seemed surprised, then amused. She lifted a hand and he flinched, expecting her to hit him, but instead she laid a gentle hand his cheek. Her skin was supple and very soft, and smelled slightly of something crisp and herbal that he couldn't name. Her eyes and voice were warm and amused as she said, "If Numbuh Five's told you once she's told you a hundred times, you don't know everything. This is just the biggest piece of evidence so far."

"Huh?" he replied stupidly, then suddenly she moved forward and pressed her lips against his. When she pulled back his expression must have been even more dumbfounded then hers.

Abigail smiled. "Numbuh Five's wanted to do that for a long time, Numbuh One," she told him softly. "You should have said something sooner. Now come on. We have to get past this bridge to find the others."

* * *

"Nigie!!" shouted Lizzie, pounding at the ground with a sledge hammer. "Nigel Uno, you come out right now!" The audience had backed so far away they were pressed against the wall. The Kids Next Door (and Beth) had vanished hours ago, and Lizzie had drunk three gallons of vodka (by the way, fourteen **is** underage, that wasn't a mistake.)

The ground started shuddering, and the audience gasped. Lizzie didn't even notice as Beth and the Kids Next Door reappeared, looking very tired.

"Nigie get out here I know you're in there where the heck are you?"

"Uh...Lizzie?" said Nigel, wearing the same stunned O.O expression as everybody else**—**except a very drunk and frenzied Lizzie, who immediately sprinted over and threw her arms around him without even bothering to drop the sledge hammer.

"Oh, Nigie!" she wailed. "I was so worried about you! Are you all right? Did those baddy bad Delightful Children hurt you?"

Abigail clenched her fists, itching to strangle her. She refrained due to exhaustion and the sledgehammer, but it was a struggle. _Get your filthy hands off him, _she thought fiercely.

"Lizzie...can't...breathe...need...air..." groaned Nigel.

"Oops! Sorry Nigel," she apologized sweetly, pulling away. Nigel gasped painfully as he got to his knees, having already been breathless before having been half**-**strangled by hugs. Abigail crossed her arms and glared down at him.

"What?" he cried. She just glared harder, reminding him without use of words the promise he had made.

Nigel checked to make sure Lizzie wasn't paying attention, then muttered in a hushed voice, "I'm planning to break up with her when she isn't holding a **giant sledge hammer!"**

Abigail paused her glare, arms still crossed, seeming to consider his words. "Aw, come on!" he gave her the evil puppy**-**eyes**-**of**-**devastating**-**cuteness. She lowered her arms and sighed in acquiescence.

"That is a completely unfair, deceitful, underhanded trick!" she complained, even as she helped him to his feet. "It should be against the law to be so adorable!"

His only reply was to smile happily. She tried to scowl, but ended up smiling as well.

* * *

"Um, Abigail?"

Abigail turned in surprise, the hand gripping her brush pausing in mid**-**stroke. "Beth, didn't Numbuh Five ask you to call her Numbuh Five? And why didn't you change?"

Beth smiled sheepishly, a bit self**-**conscious. "I just have a few things to wear. This"**—**she motioned to her blue silk halter and denim miniskirt, with a denim vest and blue belt and high heels**—**"is my best outfit. I don't have anything to wear at night. Um...do you have anything I can borrow?"

Abigail smiled, also sheepish. "Sorry. The other thing Numbuh Five wears when she's sleeping is at her house. You can ask Numbuh Three. She has maybe thirty different night things. Just ask her not to give you the flannel dress with the teddy bear pattern. You can buy stuff to wear tomorrow."

"Um...all right."

* * *

"Oh, Numbuh One?"

Nigel turned in surprise and jumped about, say, four feet. "Um...what are you guys doing here?" he asked, staring in puzzlement at Wallabee and Hoagie.

Wallabee and Hoagie smirked slyly, making Nigel even more nervous. When Wallabee spoke, it was in a drawn**-**out drawl that seemed to intensify his smirk.

"Is Numbuh Five your girlfriend yet?"

"_What?!"_ Nigel cried, dropping his toothbrush. His cheeks turned as red as Wallabee's often did around Kuki. "W**–**What in the world gave you that idea?"

"Aw, come on, I've seen the way you stare at her!" Wallabee cried, shaking his head. "And Numbuh Five was positively **steaming** with jealousy when Lizzie hugged you! The entire dance, you were just paying attention to her!"

"Now, listen here, this is none of your business!" stuttered Nigel, turning**—**if possible**—**even redder. "But if it means anything, no, she is **not** my girlfriend!" He turned back to the mirror over the sink and muttered, "Officially."

Wallabee and Hoagie burst out laughing, and Nigel whirled around furiously. Pointing at Wallabee, he cried, "What about your crush on Numbuh Three?"

Wallabee immediately ceased laughing and turned the hue of an overripe tomato, stuttering protests but not tricking anybody. Hoagie just laughed harder.

* * *

"Tell me again why we're having a sleepover in our _living room?!"_ Nigel said, rolling out his sleeping bag. He would be lying head**-**to**-**head with Abigail, Wallabee with Kuki, and Hoagie with Beth. All the guys were convinced it was rigged.

It was.

"Just because," Abigail replied, lying on her own sleeping bag. Her hair fell in his face and he tried unsuccessfully to brush it away, coughing as it tickled his nose.

"Numbuh Five, your hair is in my face!" he whined. She smiled, shaking her head so her hair danced around and tickled his nose. "Hey!" he cried indignantly.

Abigail propped herself up so she was suspended over Nigel, her hair rippling around them, and smiled down at him. "Show**-**off," he muttered, in all probability referring to the fact that he himself happened to be bald.

Her smile grew into a devious smirk and she shook her head fervently, her hair tickling him unmercifully. "Numbuh**–**he**-**he**–**Five, cut**–**heh**-**heh**–**it**–**ha**-**ha**–**out!"

He clenched his teeth and pounced, tickling her underarms (with his fingers, since he had no hair) while she laughed helplessly. The others watched, amused but bemused.

Then Abigail smiled again and shook her head even harder than before, her hair flying in his face. "That isn't fair!" he whined as she pushed him back onto the bed.

"Good," she replied, kissing him lightly on the nose. She then settled back into the sleeping bag, but not without giving the attentive audience of four a threatening glare which **dared** them to speak.

Kuki giggled. Beth and Hoagie exchanged meaningful smiles. Wallabee didn't say a word, being afraid that Nigel would spill the beans about Kuki (he didn't realize Abigail knew as well.)

"So, anything else I might want to know?" Beth asked, having already been told about the Kids Next Door but not much about their personal lives (though Hoagie did tell her about the crush thing.)

"Numbuh Four wears**—**" Kuki began, but Wallabee immediately leapt up and slapped a hand over her mouth with a huge and fallaciously innocent smile.

Nigel rolled his eyes. "Would you do the world a favor and just _tell her_ already?"

Wallabee's face turned rubyand he glared vengefully at Nigel. "I'll tell her when you break up with Lizzie!" he shouted without thinking, and Nigel smiled.

"I'm breaking up with her the next time I see her. I decided to at the dance and would have broken up with her there if she wasn't holding a giant sledge hammer."

Abigail laughed. "Looks like you'll be telling her pretty soon, Numbuh Four," she said with a satisfied smile, her heart singing at Nigel's outright affirmation.

"Um...doesn't anybody here have something to talk about besides dating?" asked Wallabee, his eyes shifting frantically as he tried desperately to change the subject.

"Nope," replied Abigail. "But I would just like to point out that my sister started dating Chad a week after they met and they still haven't broken up. If they can date happily, who can't?"

"What?" "No way!" "Are you kidding?" "You never said that Cree was dating Numbuh 274!"

Abigail laughed at everybody's expression (including Beth's bewildered one**—**she had just heard a little bit about Chad and Cree) and said, "Cree was the one who broke his containment pod when he was going to be decommissioned, and that's when they met. Turns out that the garbage can was a flying thingy. I swear that girl is psychic**—**every twist that's ever occurred in her plans she's already seen coming."

Everybody (except a still befuddled Beth) had to agree.

"Numbuh Five is hungry," Abigail complained, running a hand through her hair and flipping her head back. Her silky raven hair swished before settling around her.

Nigel watched with something between fascination and yearning. _Doesn't she usually braid her hair? _He thought. She was even more beautiful this way, and if he kept his gaze on her he was never going to be able to pull away.

"Numbuh Five's just going to go in the kitchen and see if there's anything. Maybe there's some cake or something."

Nigel unthinkingly watched her get up and leave, and suddenly (though eight minutes passed) realized what she had said. _Oh, no! What if she finds..._he jumped to his feet and sprinted after her.

* * *

Abigail opened a (hidden) door and gasped as she laid eyes upon the second biggest cake she had ever seen (the first being the Delightful Children's 'Pound Cake' in C.A.K.E.D**–**T.W.O). "What in the**—**?"

**"No!"** shouted Nigel, sprinting in front of the door and flinging out his arms defensively. "Um**–**Uh**–**What I mean to say is...um..." he shrank under her suspicious gaze. "It's my mother's!"

Abigail lifted an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Your mother has a giant cake?"

"Uh...yeah! She...um..." He racked his mind for a sensible excuse and came up with a blank. Probably due to Abigail's fierce glare. "Um...tell you what, Numbuh Five. How about you go back to the living room, and I'll find a snack."

"No thanks," Abigail replied icily. "Numbuh Five isn't that hungry anymore."

As soon as she left, Nigel sighed with relief and slumped against the wall. He glanced at where the door was hidden and sighed again. He hated lying to Abigail, but what else could he do?

* * *

Abigail didn't move a muscle when Nigel returned from the kitchen, not doubting that he had hidden the cake and not doubting that it wasn't really a cake.

_Numbuh One's hiding something,_ she thought, feeling hurt. _And Numbuh Five's gunnu find out what it is._


	5. END: Everything Nicely Done

Priestess Aishisu: I was reviewed. Finally. I decided ages, by the way. Also, it's mentioned that Abigail has wanted a puppy for a long time. I prefer kitties, but in episode C.A.T.S, she said "Numbuh Five's a dog person anyway!"

**GoldenFlither: Ronnie: Hehehe, #4, u should haf let #3 tell Beth bout the Ducky boxers!**

**#'s 1,2,3,5, Nic & Ronnie burst out laughing**

**#4: Wats every1s, problem, its not like i didn't throw them away aftah wat happened!**

**#2: oh really, then wats that? (points at a hole in #4's pants, shoing {1ce again} baby duckie undies)**

**#'s 1,2,3,5,Ronnie & Nic laugh even harder!**

**#4: AH! WAT HECK IS GOIN ON WITH THESE PANTS??**

**#5: Maybe we should get u a new pair of pants, like wons that haf older duckies on them!**

**#'s 1,2,3,5,Ronnie, & Nic laugh as hard as possible!**

**#4: GR!**

**Nic: (stops laughin) Hey #1, wats in the cake, anywayz?!**

**every1 stops laughing**

**#1: uh...well, i-**

**Ronnie: He'll tell us in da next chappie! well, keep up da good work, Priestess Aishisu, and srry we didn't review the 2nd chappie, c ya!**

_Priestess Aishisu: As a matter of fact, it's just a cake._

**Wanda-F.O.P: Ok yea i am definately changing my name to Evanescence/Amy.Lee.crazy definately,  
neway gr8 story one of the best there's just one thing to say, u no i sed i was changing my name yea well there is a song that could go gr8 wit his that features Amy Lee 'Broken' by seether, dunno whether y'all have heard it ne way just is case you haven't here are the lyrics to it (this is gunna b one long reveiw:  
  
Shaun Morgan: I wanted you to know  
That I loved the way you laughed   
I wanna hold you high and still your pain awa...a...ay  
I keep your photograph  
I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and still your pain...  
  
Both: 'Cause I'm Broken  
When I'm Lonesome  
And I don't feel right  
When your gone away  
  
Shaun: Your gone away  
You don't feel me here, anymore  
  
Amy Lee: The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high  
And my pain awa...a...ay  
There's so much left to learn  
And no-one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high  
And still your pain  
  
Both: 'Cause I'm Broken   
When I'm open  
And I don't feel like  
I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm Broken  
When I'm Lonesome  
And I don't feel right  
When your gone away  
  
Both: 'Cause I'm Broken   
When I'm o...open  
And I don't feel like  
I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm Broken  
When I'm Lo...onesome  
And I don't feel right  
When your gone awa...i...y  
  
Both: 'Cause I'm Broken   
When I'm o...open  
And I don't feel like  
I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm Broken  
When I'm Lo...onesome  
And I don't feel right  
When your gone away  
  
Ok what do ya Adding or not adding it ur choice  
but u no the bit where it goes 'awa...i...y'  
it just Amy Lee singin away first goin lower then higer finsing on a high note so yea thanx for reading this (if u have) bye**

_Priestess Aishisu: Um...sorry. This is the final chapter._

**Princess Rusty: Okay, cool!**

_Priestess Aishisu: Thanks._

**Possessed Angel: this is awsome! please write more!** _Priestess Aishisu: I'm writing more right now!___

* * *

Nigel jumped about three feet when he woke up, the reason being Abigail right above him.

Then, of course, he recognized her (I don't know, Nigel doesn't seem the type to be all dazed and confused when he wakes up) and sighed in relief. "Numbuh Five, don't scare me like that!"

"Uh**-**huh," replied Abigail nonchalantly, getting to her feet without meeting his eyes. Nigel noticed she was already dressed, and her hair was back in its braid.

"Um, Numbuh Five? Where are you going?"

Abigail glared at him, causing him to flinch. "Numbuh Five's going home. In case you didn't remember, it's Numbuh Five's birthday. Numbuh Five'll see _you_ guys later."

As soon as she was out the door, Wallabee said, "She knows, doesn't she?"

"No," sighed Nigel. "But she must know we're hiding _something._ I hate lying to her like this, but what else am I supposed to do? It isn't as if I can **tell** her."

Listening from the doorway, Abigail quickly stormed away. She had heard enough. Let him keep his secrets. There were tears filling her eyes as she exited the tree house.

Back inside, Hoagie said, "Well, duh. It wouldn't be a surprise birthday party if she knew about it."

* * *

Cree raised an eyebrow when she heard the doorbell ring. _Who could possibly be visiting us this early in the morning? Chad isn't supposed to be here for nearly nine hours._

Nevertheless, she opened the door and was just more surprised. "Abigail?" she asked, puzzlement in her catlike yellow eyes. "Shouldn't you be celebrating your birthday with your friends?"

Abigail scowled and entered. "No," she sighed as she opened the refrigerator and tried to find something she could eat. "They didn't even remember. And Numbuh One is hiding something from Numbuh Five."

"Technically, you're hiding something from him," she pointed out, exiting the living room and rummaging through no one**-**but**-**me**-**knows**-**what for something.

"Numbuh Five told him yesterday at this dance after she sang a song for him."

"Didn't you tell me you would never tell him unless he pledged his undying adoration to you first?" asked Cree, entering with something behind her back.

"Yes, and he did," Abigail replied. "But they're **still** keeping secrets from Numbuh Five!"

"Are you sure they aren't just planning a surprise party for you like they do whenever any of you have a party?" Seeing that Abigail was considering this, Cree added, "By the way, I have a present for you."

Abigail's jaw dropped as she put down an exquisite silver jewelry box. Seeming as if she were afraid it would bite her, she opened it. Nestled among the velvet padding was a delicate gold chain suspending a beautiful diamond.

"B**–**B**–**But Cree! Th**–**This is..." she couldn't go on.

Smiling, Cree picked up the necklace and put it on Abigail. The light made the diamond earrings Chad had given her twinkle. "I've had it for years," she said with a smile. "I'm already eighteen. I think it's your turn."

Abigail touched it reverently, unable to speak. "I kept the silver chain," Cree said apologetically. "I know you usually use gold, and I need it for my locket."

Suddenly Abigail's communicator bracelet started beeping (What? Cree has an alarm clock communicator!) and she said, "Aw, man! If it's Numbuh Five's fourteenth birthday, why does she still have to go on missions?"

"Blame me, Chad, Wallabee, and that Eighty**-**Six girl," Cree replied with a smile, doubting that it was a mission so much as an excuse to get her back for her surprise party. "Now leave, I have to find an outfit for my date."

"Thanks, Sis," said Abigail with a smile, rushing outside.

* * *

"_Happy birthday!!"_ screamed everybody as Abigail entered.

Abigail stared, stunned, at what her friends had managed in less than an hour, then she muttered, "Numbuh Five _knew_ that Cree has psychic powers!"

"Come on!" said Wallabee, pulling her into the crowd of friends. "It cost a fortune to buy this cake, and it took weeks to pick the presents! Numbuh Three picked the party games in five seconds, though."

"And you said we didn't remember," said Nigel with a little smile, taking her hand. "Sorry we couldn't tell you, but then it wouldn't be a surprise party. It would just be a party."

"N**–**Numbuh Five doesn't know what to say," said Abigail, somewhere between guilty and blissful as she smiled back at him. She **didn't** know what to say**—**she was choked up, which didn't happen very often.

"You don't have to say anything," Nigel replied, gently kissing her cheek—right in front of everybody, I might like to mention. To their credit, they didn't say anything**—**they just reacted the same way they had last night.

* * *

"That was the best party ever!" Abigail declared happily, all of them having finished eating the cake and playing the games and watching her unwrap the presents.

"Wait a minute, Numbuh One hasn't given you his gift yet!" Wallabee pointed out, and every single head in the room (which didn't amount to many) turned to stare questioningly at Nigel.

"The gift isn't here yet," Nigel explained. "It would have been completely impossible for me to hide, so you'll have to come with me if you want to see it."

* * *

"Um...Numbuh One? Where are we, and what's the big surprise?" Abigail asked, removing her blindfold and seeing nothing but an alleyway that was so dark she may as well have still had the blindfold.

"Um...remember what you've been saying you've wanted...I don't know, forever?" Nigel replied, glad she couldn't see his blush. _This was a stupid idea._

"A puppy?"

Right on cue, an elderly woman appeared with pinned**-**up silver curls. She stared at Abigail, her emerald eyes calculating. She was cradling a black puppy with large golden eyes. "Here's your puppy," she said. Her smile was beautiful despite her age, and she didn't have a single wrinkle. "Not sure why it had to be the fifth, but the fifth it is. Her name is Aya." Then she vanished without a trace.

Abigail didn't even seem to notice. She was gazing at Aya with something like awe. She licked her face, wagging her little tail. "Y**–**You bought Numbuh Five a puppy! But you hate animals!"

"I know, but you kept talking about how much you wished you had puppy and I thought..." He shrugged sheepishly, unable to read the expression on her face. Did she like it? Hate it? Think it was stupid.

Suddenly Abigail grabbed him by the wrists and pulled him out of the alley into the sunlight. She put down Aya and kissed him, right there in front of everybody.

For about three seconds Nigel was too stunned to react, then he put his arms around her and started kissing back. He vaguely wondered which was weirder**—**kissing pressed against a wall in broad daylight, or kissing on a rickety bridge suspended over lava. The answer was immediately obvious**—**He couldn't care less.

"Nigel Uno!"

Nigel gasped slightly and broke the kiss, keeping his arms around Abigail. They both turned their heads tentatively, only to be face**-**to**-**face with Lizzie Callahan.

* * *

(Priestess Aishisu: I could be cruel and end here, but...well, this **is** the final chapter.

* * *

Lizzie stormed over and screamed at Abigail. "Get your filthy hands off him, you stupid little slut!" Lizzie screamed. Abigail's warm honey**-**golden eyes darkened with pure fury and she opened her mouth, but Nigel touched her arm.

"Numbuh Five, let me handle this," he said softly. Abigail started to protest, but saw something in his cerulean blue eyes. She nodded and bent to pick up Aya.

"Nigel Uno, how dare you?!" screamed Lizzie. "I thought you loved me!"

Nigel started getting angry. "Lizzie, I **never** loved you! In fact, it's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard and you're the second person to think it in two days!"

Lizzie's face changed from infuriated to livid. Her fist flew out, and Nigel shut his eyes. Abigail's hand swung up and she caught the punch. Something dangerous glinted in her eyes.

"This is your fault!" Lizzie screamed. "You made my Nigie break my heart!" She tried to punch Abigail, but Abigail seized her wrist and pulled her arm over her head and flung Lizzie onto the ground.

"First of all, he isn't _your_ Nigie," said Abigail icily. "Second of all, if you **ever** even **think **about touching him again, Numbuh Five's gunnu break a lot more than your heart."

Lizzie seemed to swell with irrepressible rage, and the audience held its breath. For a moment it seemed like a fight was about to break out, but Lizzie burst into sobs and ran away.

For a moment no one spoke. Then the audience burst into applause. "Hey, Numbuh Five?" said Nigel as they made their way through the cheering audience. "Thanks."

Abigail laughed and kissed him on the forehead. "Anytime, Boss," she said with a smile. "Anytime."


End file.
